Tidal Whale
}} Duff McWhalen, known as in Japan, is a whale-based Reploid from Mega Man X5. He was chief of an oceanographic museum and held rank as the captain of a maritime security force. His sometimes reckless behavior often earned him arguments with the Repliforce's navy. Duff guards the ocean, which is needed to produce the Hydrogen necessary for the Enigma laser cannon. He was already infected by the Sigma Virus when the Maverick Hunters arrived, and as a final request asks for a fight to the death. Strategy He stays on the right side of the screen and shoots out blocks of ice. The C-Shot and C-Sword will cut through these and also damage McWhalen, as they are his weaknesses. When enough of his energy is depleted, he will swim to the left side and fire ice blocks in rapid succession, trying to push X / Zero into the spiked wall on the right side. Data Stage Enemies *Dejira *Dejira GR *Gulpfer R *Star Mine *U-555 Dialogues When playing as X Needing Hydrogen= Duff McWhalen: Oh... Welcome, Captain X. X: I'd like you to let us use this ocean since it's nearest to the Hunter Base. We need to produce large amounts of hydrogen. Duff McWhalen: Do you intend it for nuclear fusion? So, then you are going to use the good-old Enigma. X: Y...yes... If you know that, then please cooperate with us. Duff McWhalen: X, I'm a man of the sea... ... And I will not allow you to use my sea freely... You might think I'm stupid, but you'll have to fight me! X: I understand. I accept your challenge!! |-| Without needing Hydrogen= Duff McWhalen: The sea is... The sea is already dead... X... I'm a man of the sea... I want to share the same destiny as the ocean... I've already been infected by the virus, too... Do a favor for me... Fight me and let me rest in the ocean... ...in peace... When playing as Zero Needing Hydrogen= Duff McWhalen: Zero... Long time no see... Zero: I'm here to secure the ocean nearest the Hunter Base. It has run high... Duff McWhalen: The Enigma requires a large amount of hydrogen... so you must want the ocean in order to produce hydrogen... Zero: Precisely. Please cooperate. Duff McWhalen: I've already been infected... Shall we fight for old time's sake? A duel! And I'll show no mercy! Zero: Your ship is about to set sail... ...for the last time! |-| Without needing Hydrogen= Duff McWhalen: Zero... It's been a long time... But you are later than I expected. Tell me what's been happening on land. Zero: ............ Duff McWhalen: The world is facing extinction, right? Since I've also been infected with the Virus, why don't you fight me once before you die? A battle between two men! ...Expect no mercy! Zero: Fine... May you rest in peace... ...in the sea. Gallery Artwork TidalMakkoeenCharSht.jpg|Duff McWhalen's concept art. Sprites Duffmacwallen.gif Misc. Dibujodfy.jpg|Duff McWhalen in the Rockman X5 manga fighting Squid Adler. Production Notes Developer Comments This is a boss that got vetoed for X4. He got nixed because it was difficult to personify a whale. If he wasn't humaniform to some extent, he wouldn't look boss-like. I actually wanted to make him about as big as Kibatodos, but he ended up rather compact.Rockman Elysium: Production notes about the cast of X5Capcom Community: X5 Developer/Designer Note translations Designer Comments No matter how you tinker with a whale, it still looks like a whale, so I finished this one up comparatively easily. It's a bit of a shock, though, that even though he's a whale, he's smaller than a walrus (Kibatodos). While this guy was being developed, he got impossibly strong when his power dropped, making me feel like crying. Trivia *Duff McWhalen's stage music is a 'Rock and Roll' remixed version of Bubble Crab's from Mega Man X2; however, Duff had an original theme before it was scrapped. *In the American version, Duff McWhalen was named after Duff McKagan, the former bassist of the rock band Guns N' Roses.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Alyson Court Talks Mega Man X5 Guns N' Roses References *He is the only boss in X5 whose mugshot is not facing straight forward. References Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X5 bosses Category:Mammal Mavericks Category:Aqua Mavericks Category:Aquatic creatures Mavericks